Vitiate
by Xtreme17nc13
Summary: A different take on the story of Cain and Abel READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY! [MM, Inc, NonCon, Character Death] DARK!


**Title:** Vitiate  
**Author:** xtreme17nc13  
**Disclaimer:** Well, I don't really know who owns it, but The Holy Bible certainly isn't mine.  
**WARNINGS: _Strong religious themes. Desecration of the Holy Bible. M/M, Non-con (rape), Murder. Follows _Genesis: Chapter Four_ almost directly. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**  
**Notes:** This idea hit me out of nowhere and I was very iffy about writing it. But sometimes, you just have to write what you have in your head. I do not believe in the Christian God or any God, for that matter, but I understand that many, MANY people do. It is not my intention to offend anyone and I do not mean ANY disrespect to you or your chosen religion. The warnings are clear so if you feel that you will be offended by this, DO NOT CONTINUE. I have no desire to read reviews that will tell me I'm going to Hell or that I'm an evil person. Like I said, the warnings ARE CLEARLY MARKED. 

**Vitiate**

"Why are you angry? Why is your face downcast? If you do what is right, will you not be accepted? But if you do not do what is right, sin is crouching at your door; it desires to have you, but you must master it."

Cain listened to what the Lord had said to him. He then said to his brother Abel, "Let's go out to the field."

They were sitting side-by-side upon a large, damp stone in the field. Abel turned to his brother, "Why are we here? Is there a purpose?"

Cain faced the clear sky with a sad smile, "Brother, I fear you have overshadowed me with the Lord. He prefers you."

Abel placed a rough hand on the older man's shoulder, "He matters not. You are my brother and that is all that matters."

Cain looked to his brother and the smile fell from his face. His eyes darkened with malice, "That is not all that matters," he exclaimed, "Do you not understand? The Lord's opinion is what matters and I have displeased Him."

The rough hand slid from Cain's shoulder to cup his cheek. Able held his hand there until Cain looked him in the eye, "Do I not matter to you? You could never displease me, Cain. You are my brother and I love you. Do not fret over what the Lord thinks of you," Cain adverted his eyes, "Look at me! You have done your best and that is all you can do."

A single tear escaped the older man's eye, "Why must you be so perfect? It is obvious as to why he favors you," Cain swatted his brother's hand away and stepped away from him.

"Do not be jealous," Abel stood behind Cain and wrapped comforting arms around his elder's waist, "I am neither perfect, nor favored. The Lord loves us equally."

"But he doesn't. He spoke to me before. Did you not hear what he said?"

"I did. But I do not think it was meant that way. Yes, you must do what is right; but you must also do what is within your abilities. If you do your best, He will be pleased."

Cain twisted away from Abel as his face contorted with fury, "You do not worry what He thinks because He already favors you! You do not understand and there is no way you ever will."

"Are you insinuating that I am at fault for this?" Abel asked calmly.

"Yes! I am the elder brother and I should be looked upon with favor and pride. It is I that should be garnering the Lord's blessing, not you!"

Abel stalked closer to Cain and spoke in a low voice, "It is not my fault that he prefers me over you. I cannot change his opinion of me."

Cain's lip quivered and his eyes narrowed, "You can and you will."

Abel tilted his chin in defiance, "I will not."

The older male lunged and tackled his brother to the moist ground, "Show Him that you are beneath me! Let the Lord see how weak you truly are," he whispered menacingly before he pinned the other man's arms above his head.

"Cain," Abel gasped, "You're hurting me!"

"You are weak. You are pathetic and weak. You are not perfect; you are tainted and marred!" Cain snarled as he ripped Abel's tunic down the middle.

Fear danced into Abel's eyes as he observed his brother, "Please, stop. Cain... You cannot do this!" 

"...Not perfect... You are damaged, flawed, and disgraceful. He cannot favor you any longer... Not anymore... I will vitiate you and He will see what you truly are..."

"CAIN!" Abel called hysterically, "Brother, this is not right!"

Cain's eyes flashed dangerously and he transferred Abel's arms to one hand, "Quiet, dear brother," he shoved to fingers into Abel's mouth until they were coated with saliva, "Do not struggle and it will not hurt... much."

He roughly pushed a single digit into Abel's entrance. Abel squeezed his eyes shut and continued his attempt at talking sense into his brother. After a few excruciating seconds, a second finger was added and Abel screamed. Cain silenced him with a bruising kiss. Abel bit down on Cain's lip until he drew blood, but Cain still did not stop. He continued to thrust his fingers inside his brother until Abel was whimpering against his attacker's mouth, "Cain... Don't..." his voice was hoarse and weak.

Cain drew back slightly, "Do not fight me. You cannot win," he removed his fingers and pushed his length inside until he was buried to the hilt, "_Not_ perfect..." Cain continued to mutter to himself. He looked down to Abel and realized his brother's eyes were not closed. Abel was staring at Cain, challenging him to break him even further. Abel refused to cry. He refused to be weak. This was not his fault and He would know that. Cain would be punished for what he was doing.

Cain wavered under his brother's intense gaze. He looked to the fertile ground beneath them as he finished with a shudder. He stood on shaking legs and looked at Abel once again. Their eyes locked and Cain blanched at what he saw. Disappointment, betrayal, and pity were all present. But fear and hatred were not. Abel had been right. No matter what Cain did, he would always love him.

Cain turned away and stooped to the ground. When he stood again, he saw Abel's back was to him. He raised his hand and brought the heavy stone down on his brother's head. He continued to beat him until Abel's face was a memory of what is once was. Cain looked at his hands when he had finished and wept. The blood of an innocent man tainted him. He paced a small length of the field until he knew what he had to do. He carried Abel's cold body to the far end of the field and began digging. He dug until his hands were raw and his back ached. The hole was large enough for Abel's body and Cain rolled him into it. He filled the hole quickly and left.

The Lord said to him the next day, "Where is your brother Abel?"

"I do not know," he replied, "Am I my brother's keeper?"

The Lord said, "What have you done? Listen! Your brother's blood cries out to me from the ground. Now you are under a curse and driven from the ground, which opened its mouth to receive your brother's blood from your hand. When you work the ground, it will no longer yield its crops for you. You will be a restless wanderer on the earth."

Cain said to the Lord, "My punishment is more than I can bear. Today you are driving me from the land, and I will be hidden from your presence; I will be a restless wanderer on the earth, and whoever finds me will kill me."

But the Lord said to him, "Not so; if anyone kills Cain, he will suffer a vengeance seven times over." Then the Lord put a mark on Cain so that no one who found him would kill him. So Cain went out from the Lord's presence and lived in the land of Nod, east of Eden.

_-finis-_

**Note:** The conversations between Cain and the Lord were copied directly from my copy of the Bible. I do not claim them in any way.


End file.
